


peter parker: tik tok legend

by siricsblvck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Social Media, Sweet Miles Morales, Tik Tok, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, peter has a crush on thor, self indulgent oc appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siricsblvck/pseuds/siricsblvck
Summary: andie @mirandamoas promised heres a thread of peter parkers (spider-mans) best tik toks!





	1. Chapter 1

**peter with a b @peterman**

 

ever since i came out as spider-man im remembering every single embarassing thing you can find about me on the internet and how i can never erase it from the abyss

 

**iron man @tonystarkofficial**

 

careful kid, you’re opening a big can of worms there.

 

**peter with a b @peterman**

 

fuck u’r right mr stark all my nudes will be leaked

 

**iron man @tonystarkofficial**

 

your fucking what?

 

**peter with a b @peterman**

 

tis a joke dw

 

**iron man @tonystarkofficial**

 

it better be, or im gonna ground you until you’re 90

 

-

 

**andie @mirandamo**

 

i just remembered i have peter parkers aka spider-mans tik tok acc we going (plane emoji) thread

 

**peter with a b @peterman**

 

pls no i thought i set that to private andie

 

**andie @mirandamo**

 

you did im just showing u that u should never tweet about your embarrassing past unless u want to remind all ur friends about things like this

 

**peter with a b @peterman**

 

have mercy

 

-

 

**andie @mirandamo**

 

as promised heres a thread of peter parkers (spider-mans) best tik toks!

 

**andie @mirandamo**

 

  1. first there’s this gem; captioned ‘with him (heart eyes emoji)



 

[close up video of peter’s face, he’s smiling very awkwardly and looking above the camera. a light turns on and the camera flips. a close up shot of a very badly made wax statue of tony stark is there, the eyes dead and staring straight up. its terrifying.]

 

**replies**

 

**big bron @benten**

 

never thought i would be scared of tony stark but suddenly i cant sleep

 

**i married the rat king @ratwife**

 

awh family night

  


**andie @mirandamo**

 

  1. peter has a thor kink pass it on; caption ‘based on true events’



 

[video of peter, text on him saying ‘me at age 12’, acting flirty and blushing as he mouths along to the song. ‘you’re the only one who’s making me come…’.  when the lyrics ‘i’ll never be ashamed of using you for pleasure’ come he winks at the camera. the camera switches to peter facing the other direction looking flattered with text on him that says ‘thor smut on wattpad’

 

**replies**

 

**selene @notgomez**

 

im mildly uncomfortable but also i relate so hard

 

**asher @ir0ndad3000**

 

did we all have the same childhood

 

**dean @forester**

 

spiderman is gen z never forget

  


**andie @mirandamo**

 

  1. one of my personal faves bc it really speaks to me



 

[video starts with peter standing on the right side of the screen miming the words ‘don’t be bitter, cuz i’m fitter’ with the text ‘me pretending to love pop tarts because thor does’. next shot, peter had moved to the middle of the screen, the text on him changed to ‘everybody else’, he mimes to the words ‘why hasn’t it hit her’. once again peter moves and is now on the left side of the screen. the text says ‘my best friend’, and he mimes ‘he doesn’t wanna bang you, somebody hang you.’ as he pretends to look annoyed.]

 

**replies**

 

**julia @repqsky**

 

all of his tik toks have been about thor but does thor know about them?

 

**bia @flsbway**

 

im just waiting for tony to say something about these

 

**cariad @potterybarn**

 

im in this photo and i dont like it

  


**andie @mirandamo**

 

  1. this one is morbid thx pete; caption ‘haha get it bc im an orphan’



 

[audio; womp womp. video of peter dancing on the left side of the screen in a tie with the text ‘my dad’ over him. it changes and peter has moved to the right side and is dancing with an ugly wig on. the text now says ‘my mom’. when the ‘womp womp’ comes theres a bad handshake and the text says ‘dead’]

 

**replies**

 

  ** **lucy @lupinsangel****

 

 

jesus christ that went dark very quickly

 

**ivy @gothgirl**

 

is it bad i laughed

 

**gizel @wonron**

 

can we go back to thor vids pls

  


**andie @mirandamo**

 

  1. this is the last one for now; caption ‘phone got taken and got detention but was it worth it?’



 

[video of peter and ned in class, they’re repeatedly throwing nothing up in the air and then hitting the woah. they do this three times before ned grabs an open bottle of water and throws it, water splashing everywhere. peters eyes go wide and ned cracks up. the teacher is heard starting to yell before the video cuts off when peter grabs the phone in a panic.]

 

**replies**

 

  ** **joam @juulgod****

 

 

this is the guy we rely on to protect queens, huh.

 

**guy in the chair @nedleech**

 

i ruined our worksheets w that lol

  


-

  


**iron man @tonystarkofficial**

 

kid, you got a crush on thor?

* * *

 

**andie @mirandamo**

 

as promised heres a thread of peter parkers (spider-mans) best tik toks!

* * *

 

**peter with a b @peterman**

 

*screams for eternity*


	2. Chapter 2

**andie @mirandamo**

 

more tiktoks!! bc peter ate my bagel sad face this is revenge bitch

 

**peter with a b @peterman**

 

i wont say i regret it bc the bagel was delicious

 

**andie @mirandamo**

 

oh its on ill choose ur worst most embarrasing ones

 

**peter with a b @peterman**

 

REGRET

 

-

 

**andie @mirandamo**

 

  1. i really love tonys face when it registers; caption: short kings



 

[video starts w peter in the living room w all the avengers. ‘i like big boys’, peter stands on his tippy toes and shows how tall by stretching his hand above his head. ‘itty bitty boys’, peter does the same thing but hes now crouching a little. the audio changes from the song to ‘5’8 piece of shit boys,’ a shot of tony stark relaxing on the couch, peter coming up to him and putting the camera in his face. ‘5’8 little  _ mousy  _ boys that live in the wall and crawl around for  _ cheese _ ’. peter throws cheese at tony. more shots of peter bombarding tony, who looks mad and lunges at the camera.]

  
  


**neil jome @fifthmemberofabba**

 

never have i seen an audio fit the video so well

 

**queer hercules @samace**

 

peters so mean honestly fuck that guy why does anyone even like him

 

**ironman @ironfan1**

 

in this house we love and support peter parker for he is a child who is having fun (fuck sam lives)

 

**guy in the chair @nedleech**

 

this was my idea !

 

-

  
  


**andie @mirandaom**

 

  1. oh a collab! its funny bc lydia is dating his brother miles. caption; she didnt realize what was happening until i said brother (cry laughing emoji x10)



 

[video of peter with a girl, presumably lydia. theyre side by side lip synching. ‘i dont feel bad cause even after three text messages four missed calls you still slept with my best friend’. when best friend came peter pretended to look pissed and accusatory as he mouthed ‘brother’ instead. lydia gives an exaggerated look of surprise as peter then wrestles her on the ground. a black teen is seen coming to her rescue and the video cuts out.]

  
  


**kilometers @milesmorals**

 

i was scared for her life

 

**freak @inthesheets**

 

i love all of peters friends theyre such a little family

 

**iron man @tonystarkofficial**

 

no fighting whilst in my care please i would be held responsible

 

**okur @woodworker**

 

tony stark: carer of children

 

-

  
  


**andie @mirandamo**

 

ABSOLUTE MASTERPIECE I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE; caption: didnt realize she was home lol

 

[video starts with peter in his regular clothes. dancing queen plays in the background. he puts his hand over the camera and when he takes it away hes wearing a tiara and one of mays dresses. he starts dancing like an idiot and suddenly may opens the door. they both freeze. peter then runs toward the camera laughing hysterically as may looks on in amusement.]

 

 

**mj @sapphichelle**

peter better let me do his makeup he looks great

**ysma @emprorgro**

why does he look better than i do when i try my very hardest to look good

**peter with a b @peterman**

u’r this was actually a look might do it again

**iron man @tonystarkofficial**

i’ll buy you a few dresses of your own if you stop using ‘u’r’

**peter with a b @peterman**

deal! :)

  
  
  


-

  
  


**andie @mirandamo**

this ones kinda yikes but also my favorite. caption; yes i was framed (how is my life a john mulaney skit)

[video of peters normal face, he’s lip synching to the audio. the text above him says ‘me’. john mulaneys voice starts. “and i go ‘can i please go home? on an airplane? and they go…” peters face changes as he outs a bowl in front of his face and the text above him says ‘mysterio’. “...no! in fact, we’re gonna frame you for  _ murder _ ”]

  
  


**rork @werewolffucker**

the bowl is sending me

**sir @lordwwfiii**

john mulaney can see into the future conspiracy theory

**peter with a b @peterman**

honestly when i heard that joke after the fact i just couldnt stop thinking about how it applied to me.

-

**andie @mirandamo**

right gang thats it for now stay tuned for the next time peter annoys me

  
  


**peter with a b @peterman**

sigh might as well just make my tiktok public since ur gonna post everything anyways


End file.
